


Amor che null'ho amato amar perdona

by maxiswriting



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Errortale, I Love You All, I Will Go Down With This Ship, InkTale, M/M, Panick Attack, What am I doing, also I think Error is a little OOC, also I think this will become a collection of one-shot?, first fanfic here pls be gentle on me, otpprompts, pls don't kill meh, prompt, what is my life anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7712926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxiswriting/pseuds/maxiswriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Imagine your OTP are good friends, but not together as a couple yet. Person B has a plush of Person A, but had kept it a secret for a long time. One day, Person A walks in on them whispering to the plush while hugging it and is about to tease them lightly about it, but holds their tongue when they realize Person B is crying about how they wish they could get up the courage to admit to the real Person A how they feel. How Person A reacts is up to you’ by @otprompts on Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amor che null'ho amato amar perdona

**Author's Note:**

> So, here it is.  
> I did it.  
> ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?  
> Also, when I was writing the angst part _Welcome to my life_ from Simple Plan started playing. Followed right up by _Hello_ from Adele. THE ODDS ARE AGAINST ME-  
>  Error is probably OOC. Yup, he totally his ~~pls don’t kill me~~  
>   
>  DISCLAIMERS!  
> Error belongs to @loverofpiggies  
> Ink belongs to @comyet  
>   
> If you want to be informed about other one-shots, art or something like that feel free to peek at my tumblr <http://www.tumblr.com/blog/ninjagomadafakka> *wink wink*

Ink smiled, looking at the new AU that was forming right in front of him.  
He loved watching them appear and grow bigger and bigger, he knew he would never get tired of it: they made him feel less alone in that infinite, empty space that was the anti-void.  
   
Well, not that it was so empty anymore: having the power to create anything with his magic had its advantages after all. He smiled, his thoughts slowly drifting towards the little house he now lived in and the skeleton he shared it with.  
   
His relationship (if he could call it like that) with Error sure didn’t start too well. He was all fixed on destroying every AU he met, and obviously wasn’t just going to let him do that. They fought a lot, often (but mostly on Error side) trying to completely destroy the opponent: Ink just wanted Error to stop, that’s all.  
   
And finally, after a while Ink started to see through Error’s destructive behaviour: loneliness, pain, fear… he knew those feelings very well: he felt them every passing day, resonating in the very depths of his soul. In that very moment, he understood that maybe, just maybe, they had more in common than they thought. So, he started trying to reach out for him: it took him quite some time (and a few broken bones, eh), but in the end his dedication paid off: Error was now someone he could consider a friend, and his grudge against the AUs was long gone.  
   
He sighed happily, opening a passage to his house (god, he loved how that word alone made him feel content and peaceful). He appeared into his bedroom, flopping down on his mattress with a loud _thumpf_.  
-Home sweet home- he whispered, smiling slightly. He could really get used to that feeling.  
After a while he finally got up, stretching his bones and yawning wildly: he could always nap later, now he wanted at least to say “hi” to his glitchy roommate.  
   
He didn’t have to search for too long: Error was in the living room, sitting on the couch with something in his hands. Silently watching from the doorframe, Ink was taken aback when he was finally able to identify the mysterious object: it was a plush; a plush with his features.  
 _“Aw, how cute”_ he thought, chuckling to himself. He didn’t thought it was creepy, as he probably should have: it actually made Error look even cuter at his eyes.  
   
Ink opened his mouth, ready to tease the other about his antics (Hey, Error never lost the chance to tease him because of his height. He was allowed to revenge himself a little from time to time!), but a quiet sob stopped him on his tracks: only then he noticed the light tremble of Error’s shoulders, his strong –too strong- grip on the plush and… oh god, the words. Those whispered words, barely audible between the sobs he wasn’t able to silence, were the ones that hit him the most.  
So, not being able to just watch anymore, he acted.  
 

***

Error was too far gone, and he knew it.  
He hated it. He hated that feeling, being so dependent to someone and he _absolutely_ hated not being able to deny it anymore, even just to himself.  
   
Being in love sucked, really.  
Not only because that feeling alone as a clear sign of weakness, but also because he just knew that Ink would never feel the same about him. He destroyed a lot of his beloved AUs after all: why should someone like him fall for a stupid and useless glitch like him? He tightened his grip on the plush in his arms, fighting back the tears of frustration that were starting to appear at the angles of his eyesockets.  
   
 _Coward. Weak._  
Error rested his skull oh his knees, trying to make the voices go away. But with no avail.  
 _Useless._  
-Eh. I already knew that, thank you very much- he chuckled darkly.  
 _Who would love someone like you?_  
-Nobody. Nobody would- he finally let the tears fall, sobbing quietly.  
-I’m- I’m such a coward- he whispered between the sobs –I can’t even muster up the courage to tell him that…- he gripped the plush like it was his only anchor on reality –That I love him…- he closed his eyes shut, trying to stop the intensifying glitching going on all over his body.  
-Fuck, why does it hurts so much?- it was too much to ask for a little bit of happiness? Did the universe really hate him so much?  
He registered the other presence in the room only when it was right in front of him.  
   
-Error?- Oh, he was so fucked. Error kept his gaze on the ground, frozen in fear.  
Ink kneeled in front of him, searching for his eyes.  
-Error, please look at me- the skeleton’s voice was gentle and caring, but Error knew better; it was probably just a façade, the calm before the storm: Ink would soon yell at him, telling him how weak and pathetic he was and then he would kick him out, and he would be alone again and _oh god_ he didn’t want to be alone again and-  
-Error, please calm down!- Ink’s voice bought him crashing back into reality. Error’s breath was short and fast due to his panic attack, and his vision was dizzy because of the tears and the glitches together.  
-Breathe with me bud. C’mon, in, out…- Error slowly copied his motions, his breath getting deeper and deeper with each passing moment.  
-Better?- Ink asked after a while. When the other answered with a nod he sighed in relief –Geez, you scared me you know?- the skeleton lowered his head in shame.  
-Error, did you really mean what you said?- Error jumped slightly, but didn’t say anything: the words just didn’t want to come out.  
-Error, please- why was he insisting so much? Did he just want to make him feel even more umiliated, to definitely break his soul in a million pieces? Well, he already had. So, why not?  
   
-…Yeah-  
That was it. Everything was out in the open, he finally fucking confessed his feelings. He closed his eyes, preparing himself for the incoming rejection (he wasn’t ready. He wasn’t ready at all. Oh god, what was he thinking?).  
   
But he didn’t expect what happened.  
Ink hugged him, basically flying himself at him and knocking them both down on the ground.  
-I-Ink…?- he stammered, flushing a bright yellow. Ink slowly loosened his grip, bringing his face in front of his. Error’s breath hitched when he finally met Ink’s eyes; they were holding so many emotions at once: happiness, relief and… affection?  
-I love you too, silly- he whispered –God, I love you so much…-  
   
Error couldn’t believe it: his Ink loved him. _Him_. The glitchy skeleton with big anxiety issues and basically no control over his murderous instincts.  
Nope.  
It had to be a joke.  
A cruel, sick joke that was totally going to break him, he just knew it.  
And then, Ink leaned in.  
The kiss was so sweet, so full on love that every doubt or fear in Error’s head dissipated instantly. Ink loved him, it was no joke and he was making it very, _very_ clear.  
   
-Why me?- Error asked when they finally parted.  
-Because you are _you_ \- his partner simply said –Because I saw who you really are: a caring, overprotective skeleton who made some bad choices in the past, but is trying to at least redeem for some of them-  
-But… I am a destroyer! And you…- Error lowered his head, whispering the last words –You give life and hope to the universes…-  
-But that doesn’t change the fact that we are both creatures of the anti-void- Ink smiled, gently putting his head on the other’s shoulder –We belong to it. And it doesn’t matter what I do or how many worlds I protect, there will always be this feeling of loneliness inside my soul that nobody will never understand- he nuzzled his skull against Error’s neck, sighing contently.  
-Or at least that’s what I thought because then, I met you. It took a while, but finally I was able to recognize what made you look so familiar at my eyes: you were lonely, just like me. You reminded me of myself; we just choose different ways to deal with it-  
   
And Error found himself smiling, because he knew it was all true.  
In that moment, in the living room of their house with Ink (the real one, not a simple plush) cuddled up in his arms, he thought for the first time that he wasn’t alone anymore. He felt like he finally belonged to somewhere.  
Maybe, just maybe, they were really meant for each other.


End file.
